High School Drama
by fictionlover94
Summary: High school story! Uhh connects with my stories when Nigel is away with the G:KND. So he's not around yet.They are seniors! T because they are teenagers and updated chapter6 involves a love triangle with Patton/Fanny and Numbuh 19th century Oc thrown in
1. Character sheet

**High school story! Uhh connects with my stories when Nigel is away with the G:KND. So he's not around yet, he comes back and is dropped off in England at 18. Characters are as followed will have others too but put in at a later date. They are seniors in this story**

~*~*~*Character Sheet~*~*~

Nigel; Gone with the G:KND comes back way later in the story

Hoagie: Status: Decommissioned, 17, and is President of the computer club. He has a crush on Abby, but she doesn't know. Friends with Wally and Ace, and the rest of his ex-teammates. Height: 5'9''

Kuki: Status: Decommissioned, 17, and is taking business and art classes. She works for the yearbook and she's friends with Fanny, Rachel, and Abby, and the rest of her ex-teammates. Is dating Wally. Height: 5'7''

Wally: Status: Decommissioned, 17, is captain of the baseball team. He is friends with Patton and the rest of his ex-teammates. He is in a relationship with Kuki. Height: 5'9''

Abby: Status: Teen Spy, 18, She is the editor of the school paper and is friends with Rachel and Kuki. She likes Maurice and doesn't know Hoagie likes her. Height: 5'6''

Rachel: Status: Decommissioned, 18, works with Abby on the paper, is friends with Abby, Kuki, and Fanny. She re-read her diary and is trying to find this boy Nigel Uno. Height: 5'5''

Fanny: Status: Decommissioned, 18, works with Kuki in the yearbook, is friends with Rachel and Kuki her and Abby don't get a long. Is captain of the girls basketball team and has an on off relationship with Patton. Height: 5'5''

Patton: Status: Decommissioned, 18, is captain of the boys basketball team, is friends with Wally and Rachel. Is in an on off relationship with Fanny. Height: 5'8''

~*~*~*Other Characters~*~*~

Numbuh 10: Real name is Ava Holmes  
Numbuh 30c: Kenny Nicholes  
Numbuh 35: Bartie Stork  
Numbuh 23: Virginia Sims  
Numbuh 74.239: Gabe Rodowsky  
Numbuh 202: Kimberly Aiden  
Numbuh 84: Lee Witherspoon  
Numbuh 83: Sonia Watson  
Numbuh 65.3: Herbie Wells  
Numbuh 13: Bryson Mallory  
Numbuh 101: Matt McConnell

Ace: Logan Vega

Laura Limpin  
Lizzie Devine  
Henrietta vonMarzipen  
David  
Ashley  
Lenny  
Olivia  
Bruce

**Most of the other characters will be mentioned in passing Like did you know that Lizzie and Rachel are fighting over a boy who they never meet. Story will be typed afer I go do something! **

**First 3 reviewers can be a character if they want to just tell me the name, grade/age, and a short personality thing. **


	2. The girls

**High school story! Ugh connects with my stories when Nigel is away with the G:KND. So he's not around yet, he comes back and is dropped off in England at 18. Characters are as followed will have others too but put in at a later date. They are seniors in this story**

**And I still don't own the Kids Next Door **

Rachel slid the cool material of her favorite peachy orange t-shirt over her head. She loved that shirt and next she threw on her favorite pair of light blue jeans. An orange hair scrunchies pulled back some strands from her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated putting on some of her mothers make up. She had this embarrassing little pimple next to her nose but other then she looked like Rachel Tara McKenzie.

"Ready for school sis?" asked Harvey in her doorway. Her eyes grew huge; Harvey had his hair spiked and was wearing all black with chain coming out of his falling down black jeans. His tank top was a poorly done dye job.

"Harvey I am not letting you go to school like that!" cried out Rachel. He looked like a gangster just waiting for trouble.

"What? I just got out of Kendall Prep I don't want kids to think that I'm some goody two shoes," said Harvey he hated that school uniform. Rachel looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Just put on a shirt and some shorts that fit Harv I have a reputation to hold up," said Rachel thinking of her rep. She was known for going to summer school for math since 6th grade.

"You know what? Just go like that I can get some resignation but having a crazy brother as a freshman," said Rachel not sure about this whole thing. Harvey went downstairs and Rachel heard her mom squeal.

"Put on a belt Harvey Aaron McKenzie," her mom said to her brother. "If you must go to school like that, put on clothes that actually fit. If you need new clothes we can go out and get some." Harvey protested and then she heard him come upstairs. He was muttering something about being a wuss.

"Rachel are you decent?" asked her mother peaking in her daughters bedroom. She smiled at her mom and rolled her eyes giggling.

"I'm dressed mom the usual orange t-shirt and jeans," said Rachel looking at her. Maggie McKenzie looked at her daughter and smiled at her. Rachel ran her hair through her shoulder length blond hair.

"Well your friend Fanny is here," said Maggie looking around her daughters room. She noticed the giant glass barrel style on her desk.

"Whats that?" she asked pointing to the jar.

"Vacation savings," she said she explained the once to her already. "I've got to go meet Fanny, its senior year and we've got to compare schedules."

"Have fun both of you," said Maggie looking at Harvey one last time. He had changed into a pair of soccer shorts and a dark green shirt he was going to meet Sonia, Lee, and Tommy outside the house, like Rachel was going to meet Fanny. Both Harvey and Rachel hugged there mom and walked out to meet there friends.

"Hey Fanny," she said to her and Harvey high fived Tommy and Lee.

"Hey Rachel, did you get your schedule in the mail?" she asked that's when they get there schedule. Fanny got hers first and Abby got hers next and then it was Rachel followed by Kuki. They walked to Kuki's house and then Abby's house.

Abby's scheduale was very simple: first period math, second period US history, third period English 12, fourth period newspaper, fifth period gym, sixth period science, and seventh period computer science.

Rachel's was: first period English 12, second period math, third period gym, fourth period newspaper, fifth period family relations, sixth period Spanish III, seventh period creative writing.

"All right!" said both Abby at the same time. Newspaper they were together.

Kuki's was: first period English 12, second period US history, third period yearbook, fourth period Spanish III, fifth period science, sixth period international business, seventh period Art.

Fanny's was: first period math, second period US history, third period yearbook, fourth period science, fifth period culinary arts, sixth period Spanish III, and seventh period creative writing.

"OH no," muttered Abby when she saw that her and Fanny had math together.

"At least we have some classes together," said Rachel happy.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**High school story! Ugh connects with my stories when Nigel is away with the G:KND. So he's not around yet, he comes back and is dropped off in England at 18. Characters are as followed will have others too but put in at a later date. They are seniors in this story. ****And I still don't own the Kids Next Door**

**as for those anonymous reviews: **

_**Gamewizard2008**_  
**I did update fast because I planned the first 2 chapters but sadly not the rest. Last I check nobody really knows numbuh 10's real name so I kept it that name and I chose Holmes because I just saw the sherlock holmes movie again and LOVED it**

_**Fernkit**_

**Probably I really didn't plan out the rest of the story though **

* * *

Hoagie didn't really care to check with his friends about the schedule he wanted it to remain a mystery. Instead he got up pulled on his clothes and went to find his mom, Tommy, and grandma. He was surprised to see his grandma live this long she was born in 1890 a great feat. Hoagie thought that she wanted to live to see Hoagie married.

"Why are you smiling child?" asked his grandma.

"New school year my last one until college-"

"Yea yea just past the cereal Tommy," said his grandma purposely getting his name wrong. Hoagie sighed, rolled his eyes, and passed a box of cornflakes to her.

"And its Hoagie," he said Tommy walking down the stairs. He was going to meet Harvey, Lee, and Sonia at Harvey's house.

"Its my first year of high school!" said Tommy in a sing song voice. He was in the same outfit as hoagie but instead of a white shirt he had a black one on.

"Ohh High School was the best years of my life!" said Betty clapping her hands together. "Ohh and your girlfriend is at the door." Hoagie looked out into the family room and saw Abby louging on the couch.

"Hi Abby what are you doing here?" he asked afer Tommy bumped him in.

"I left my back pack here last time," she said looking up at him. She smiled at him and looked around for the bag.

"Oh here it is." Hoagie pulled out the bag from behind the couch.

"Thanks I have to meet Rachel and Kuki at Rachel's house," she said and Hoagie nodded understanding he was meeting his friends at Patton's house. Patton's little sister was also walking with them. Macy was really cute and his cousin Julia was pretty cool. See Patton is from a long line of war heros and his aunt Tammy and uncle Morris died along with his dad during some kind of attack in Pakistan. So his cousin Julia moved in with his family. Hoagie looked down at his schedule and thought who would be in his class.

**Schedule**  
Gilligan Hogarth P.

First period***English 12  
Second period***US History  
Third period*** Gym  
Fourth period*** Advanced Computer Technology  
Fifth period*** Programming  
Sixth period*** Spanish III  
Seventh period*** Drama

"Sweet," he muttered senior year was going to be a blast. He grabbed his brown bag and raced out the door. Betty held a brown paper bag lunch that he grabbed on the way out. He really didn't mind his mothers paper bag lunches.

* * *

~*~*~*At Patton's house*~*~*~

"Hey Patton time to leave!" shouted Julia into the bathroom. Patton just got back from running two miles, like he did when he got up every morning. Patton turned off the hot water and ushered Julia to use the bathroom. Going back into his room he pulled on a pair of tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt.

"We have chocolate chip waffles downstairs," said Macey coming next to his room. He smiled at her, and shook out his wet hair. Macey who is the same age has Harvey, Tommy, Lee, and Sonia was wearing her favorite green skirt and purple shrug over a blue tank.

"Thanks and nice outfit," he said walking down and Macey looked down at her clothes.

"I better change," she said and started to rifle through her closet for something that looked decent.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**High school story! Ugh connects with my stories when Nigel is away with the G:KND. So he's not around yet, he comes back and is dropped off in England at 18. Characters are as followed will have others too but put in at a later date. They are seniors in this story. ****And I still don't own the Kids Next Door**

* * *

"Welcome back to the graudating class of 2015 and welcome the graduating class of 2018," chirped out the voice of the voice of Caterina Bluet, the student council president. Last Kuki heard she was no long friends with Rick, or number 19th century, because he was still chasing Fanny who could really careless.

"This year we welcome several teachers that replaced the retired teachers. Mrs. Cathy Newport is replacing Mister Jansing in the business department. Mr. and Mrs. Vanderkeyes also retired and taking there places is Mr. Austin Ryan and Mrs. Olivia Crawford. Both teachers will be now teaching Drivers Ed and History. I'm your student council president Caterina saying have a nice year," she ended.

"Hi Kuki," said Wally coming up from behind her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Wally bear," she said running her hands in his bowl cut hair. Both of them smiled at each other and a couple of the freshman miling around them made sounds of disgust.

"Caterina sounds like she's a bit gloomy?" said Wally taking her hand and both of them started toward there homerooms.

"Yea she was acting a bit weird after Rick was still chasing Fanny," said Kuki. As head cheerleader and head of the most section of the yearbook she knew this stuff. Wally sneaked her schedule out of her bag.

"Wally stop getting in my bag," said Kuki swatting him with her hand.

"We have 6th period science again," they had 6th period science together since freshman year.

"Hi Kuki did you see Abby?" asked Caterina who found them pretty quickly. She looked a bit different since there first meeting freshman year. Her hair was a bit longer it reached to the hem of her sleeve now. She also had a pretty sky blue head band in hair. "I need to talk to her about something."

"Yea I saw her go into the newspaper room. This year yearbook and newspaper turned into a class for some reason," said Wally. Caterina walked toward the room and Kuki shouted out to her.

"I like your new glasses they're really pretty," she said and Caterina smiled thinly. Neither of them were very close friends, Kuki usually hanged out with the cheer squad and Caterina with Abby and Rachel. Caterina dissapeared into a classroom and Wally and Kuki hugged once again.

"I'll see you 6th period," said Kuki and walked off to her English Class. In the English room she saw most of her friends including Caterina. One boy was pretty new though he had orangish hair and a purple t-shirt on.

"Hello class," I regonzied you all from around school and some are new faces. Any way my name is Ms. Hines and some of the things well we learn is William Shakesperes MacBeth, don't say that name in the theatre and some others. I've been working here for about 13 years and I'm from Phillidelphia. Everybody else is going to write this on an index card that I will be passing around. On the board was a fairly simple survey...

Name  
Locker Number  
What you like about English  
Who did you have for English last year  
Something interesting about you

Kuki filled it out as quickly as possible: Kuki Sanban, number 444, its interesting, Mr. Schmidt, and I don't remember anything before I was 13. She looked over at Caterina's card and saw her put, I love English its one of my favorite classes. She looked at Fanny and saw her fill out she had Nowlin for English last year.

She smiled over at Cassie, Andrea, Jenna, and Kylie a few girls from the cheer squad. This was going to be an exellent year!

* * *

"Hi Caterina," said Abby, she looked up at the girl from the computer in front of her. She had a new idea for the layout this year and was going to change it before she lost the idea.

"Newspaper is going to be a class this year, kay? Something to do with the budget about getting it printed," said Abby and Caterina nodded she was going to join the newspaper herself.

"Hey listen about the whole spying thing," Caterina started. "Do you think that we should start looking for kids to be the spies next? Next year we'll be in college and spying for the adults...

"Hmm your right and I have an idea but don't say protest just yet. Joey Beetles."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the shortness today really hasn't been my day. Any of you Babysitters club readers can probably pick out a client in the mix. **

Wally watched some of the freshman as they tried out for the baseball team. Not that he didn't want to watch them but he had to since he was the captain, Tommy Gilligan had a nice pictch. Lucy Newton didn't do half bad either. Neither did Lynn Benedict, she was a pretty good catcher.

"Okay I want everybody to line up on the feild, today was a great show of team work and sportsman ship sadly I can only take 5 of you, so with out further ado. The 5 of you are as followed. \

Oliver Hotz  
Lucy Newton  
Kara Imfield  
Mica Carrol  
Lynn Benedict  
Nathan McGeorge

A couple of kids in the audience booed when Lynn's name was said and cheered when Mica's name was called. At the same time Kuki was holding Cheerleading try outs. Kuki tried to flirt with him by the end of the feild.

At the same time a boy named Kenny was watching with Jealously at the two lovers. He was going to ruin Wallabee Beetles once he gets the chance.

* * *

Rick Stowrd looked over at the girls basetball team. Fanny was in charge of the team he wanted to give her moral support but she just rolled her eyes. He looked down at his pressed collared shirt and frowned, something must impress this girl. He was starting to wish he was on speaking terms with Caterina.

Fanny was now coaching some girls about making free throws and yelling at some of them.

If he was ever going to date her, he was going to do something about her yelling. And about how she sometimes acted like a boy. He could forget about Caterina for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay can sombody review? I'm thinking of cutting this story a bit short

**"Patton, over here," said Fanny calling over from behind the blechers. She saw Rick looking for her and hid, he was trying to do something about her. One of her team mates told her something about wanting her to quit basketball. His team had came in and her team was changing in the girls locker room. **

**"What?" he said walking over to her calmly. Like this happened everyday. **

**"Is Rick still out there?" she asked and he looked over his shoulder and looked back at her. **

**"Yes, he is still out here looking for you. What's going on exactly?" **

**"He's been chasing me all summer, he dumped Caterina to hang around me. The only time I had away from him was at night and when I had to go to the bathroom. You were never this posseive when we dated!" **

**"Okay why don't you just talk to him?" asked Patton rolling his eyes at Rick's manner about this whole thing. **

**"Everytime I talk to him, everything goes in one ear and out the other. Its like I'm the only girl in his life and its starting to bother me. Help! I've tried talking to Caterina but she's been ignoring me since I'm the one who caused them to break up." **

**"Okay and your point?" **

**"You're going to help me realize how stupid it was of him to like me. Then you're going to help me get Rick and Caterina together and keep them together until the day they say 'I do.' **

**"And what do I get out of this?" asked Patton he wasn't so sure on matching making. **

**"I'll cook a meal for you an entire month," she said thinking of something fast. **

**"Fanny you're horrible cook, you're the reason why we all got out for the rest of the day back in May. The entire foods lab was on fire, all because of your lasgana." **

**"Then what do you want me to do? And don't even suggest the S word-" **

**"I wasn't even thinking of the S word until you brought it up-" **

**"So you agree that we should do something about this?" Patton sighed and looked at her for a long time. Taking in her frizzy, long mass of red hair; her jeans that were a bit loose, and her green t-shirt that showed off her curves.**

**"Alright I'll help I'm thinking of something you're going to do for me once we're finish. Now if you excuse me I have to play basketball before the free period is up." **

**"You don't need it my team is still going to win!" said Fanny and left before she could hear what he was yelling back. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel looked over at her old diary when she was in her free period. She had found this diary while cleaning out this box at the bottom of her closet. It was filled with this old teal jumpsuit and over sized orange tiger stripped sweater. **

**August 9, 2008**

_**Dear Diary, tomorrow is my decommissioning and I'm scared I know decommissioning would be my chance to be free. I know it wrong to look forward to our decommissioning but I can't help it. Ever since Nigel left my mind has been occupied thinking of him. I shouldn't have listened to Harvey he's the one that wanted the cake mission... **_

_**I'm going to admit this, I'm not going to run. I know there going to expect me to but I'm not. See you on the teenage side of me diary. **_

_**Good Bye Kids Next Door. **_

**Who was this Nigel kid and why was he involved in her past? Did she have this giant crush on him or something. Slowly she whispered to herself. **

**"Nigel Uno-" **

**"Why are you talking about my cousin?" asked Eva from behind her. Rachel turned and looked at her surprised at what Eva said. **

**"Nigel Uno is your cousin Eva," Rachel asked even more surprised. **

**"Yes-" **

**"Where is he? Does he go to this school? Does-" **

**"Why do you care he lives in England!" said Eva more confused at Rachel's behavior. Rachel's heart nosedived, so he was really gone. She had searched at all of the schools and came up with the same thing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh and sorry for the bolded last chapters I meant to change that back **

Hoagie looked over at Abby, the first week of school started and he could see all the drama going on around him. Patton and Fanny were trying to get Rick and Caterina together. Rachel was pining over some boy that she read in her diary. That lead to Ava trying to get rid of that diary, she didn't want her cousin to get involved with her.

Rachel McKenzie though, ever since she got to the high school she had been an outcast. Her dad left her family causing her mom to loose half of her money then Rachel figured out who her true friends were. She went to elementary school sheltered at Kendal Prep so it was hard for a private school girl to go to public school.

"Hey Hoags," said Abby he knew something was up with her. Ever since she had a talk with Caterina about something, she had been getting into Wally's business.

"Hey Abby what's up?" he asked wanting to know more about her. They never usually talked unless it was time for the science fair. He would flirt with her to get her vote. Student body leaders got to judge the science fair and talent shows.

"I see were science fair project partners," he said trying to make her pay attention.

"Huh?" asked Abby leaning in looking at the paper on the blackboard. There wasn't any kind of paper on the science fair all there was, was a paper on tour groups to the local college.

"Made you look," said Hoagie with a goofy look on his face.

"Very funny Hoagie," she said this time actually studying the college poster. This was the same college that Cree and Maurice went to and she was going to go to herself. There she was going to be an adult spy and things were going to get even more complicated.

"So uhh free period, fun stuff am I right?" asked Hoagie. Even if it wasn't on everybody's schudales the seniors had a free period right after lunch to do what ever.

"Yep I have to go to the elementary school though. See ya later then?" she asked. Hoagie nodded and when she left he hung his head a little down cast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby sitters club fans check it out I have some clients names. Celeste Gange, is that blond braid girl from the 6 gang gum pack by the way. **

Wally notice a all the boys watching Kuki over at the cheerleaders try outs. He noticed a particular boy Kenny watch Kuki's every move like he was going to stalk her. Then he noticed Fanny and Patton getting a little cozy Rick watching them jealously. Then looking in the windows of the school he noticed Abby and Hoagie talking, and Rachel and Ava arguing. Then he heard a whistle streak across the feilds.

"Okay cheerleading try outs are over! I appricate you all for coming out and trying out, but we have found the 4 for the team to replace the seniors," said Kuki into her bullhorn. He smiled at her and she flipped her high ponytail at him, winking.

"Are you going to tell who made the team?" asked one of the girls in all pink. Boy was it going to hard to figure out that girls favorite color.

"Alright I want all the girls who Kuki calls to come up and the uniform and pom-poms," said Kuki's second in command Hannah Webster. Kuki pulled up the box filled with pom-poms and the uniforms. The uniforms made some of the freshman boys drool. They were mini skirts and a v neck tank with a green under shirt in the winter months for the basketball teams.

"Okay lets give a nice warm welcome to..." said Hannah and then Kuki came up with the clipboard filled with notes.

"Katelyn Fisher, Andrea Prezzioso, Jamie O'Conner, and Laura Perkins! Come on up girls," said Kuki lying out four uniforms and she looked confused into the box.

"Wait we do have one more position," said Hannah. "Stephanie Robinson the captain from last year left her uniform to Kuki Sanban the new Captain this year. Kuki your old uniform please."

"Geez I'd like to give my old uniform to Celeste Gange!" said Kuki happily to the girl. She looked shocked but accept it.

This was going to be a great year for cheerleading, thought Wally.

* * *

Kuki nodded happily when the last girl came up for her uniform. With a team lead by her how can they loose? But then a memory pulled back at her while she daydreamed.

_"Kids Next Door battle stations!" cried out a british boy with no hair. She saw herself about 10 listen to him go on about a plan. She listened to him never knowing what was going to happen to him. Deep down she knew in her 10 year old heart that non of them could be a better leader then numbuh 1._

Kuki pulled herself out of the day dream and passed it off as a dream when she saw her younger self take down a shark that was trying to eat her. This was silly, pulling out her bag she looked around for her make up bag.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obviously I'm going to enjoy Writing the Patton and Fanny and 19th century triangle then anybody else in this story, this is going to be a long chapter!**

Fanny looked around after school for Caterina Bluet the girl who wore a black t-shirt and long brown hair. Come on it couldn't be hard to find this girl, she had hair that fell to her elbows. She had a blue headband on and was about average height. Well she would be easy to find in at a short person's convection.

"So your plan is to spy on her?" asked Patton looking down at her hiding in a bush of all places. Patton swept away a lock of black hair from his face and rolled his eyes.

"Well do you have a better plan Patton?" asked Fanny trying to stare him down. It wasn't really working since he avoided looking in her eyes. Instead he searched the lawn for Caterina who was kinda hard to spot. She seemed to blend in easy...

"Wait on second Fanny don't you have a stalker list?" Newspaper has a computer print out of all of the kids in the school's schedule. It was mainly used to get interviews from Students. And since the bell wasn't going to ring for another 5 minutes she was most likely still there. Together they got to the newspaper room and looked up her name.

"Gym, lucky her I had it second period freshman year," said Fanny envious of that.

"Aren't they swimming today? Since the weather is nice and everything?" asked Patton. The pool was outside, so the swimming unit was usually held the first month and last months of the year.

"TO THE GYM!" shouted out Fanny and everybody in the English class-slash- newspaper room looked at her.

"Sorry everybody work on what ever," said Patton embarressed for the both of them. Then they ran to the gym and Fanny made a quick lie to Mrs. Hornsby.

"I need to Caterina Bluet she's going to be interviewed for my article on the paper," said Fanny. Patton was outside waiting for both the girls to come out. Caterina was heard her name being called and hurried up in the locker room. She stopped short when she saw both Fanny and Patton waiting for her.

"Okay what do you two want?" she said she kinda liked Patton but didn't really like Fanny. Which was totally understandable, you had to be really patient to get Fanny to trust you.

"We need you to tell us what exactly happened between you and Rick," said Patton wishing that she was going to answer them. Instead he got the opposite.

"Why don't you ask Rick? I bet he's looking for you Fan," she said looking and smirking at Fanny.

"I know he's looking for me. I ditched him in metal shop running through the chorus room," said Fanny feeling pleased with herself. Caterina looked at her angry.

"You know what-" she started to say balling up her fists.

"Why does he even like me?" asked Fanny getting mad herself and making a fist. Both of them stared at each other hard and before violence could happen Patton stepped between them.

"Okay listen I have a plan to get Rick off of your back Fan. And I have a plan to get Rick on your back Cat. If you don't mind me calling you that," said Patton wanting to move this along.

"Alright what is it Patton?" she asked ignoring the Cat nickname she really hated it but didn't want to make a big deal. She justed wanted Rick back to dating her.

* * *

"So where exactly is this place and what am I supposed to sing?" asked Fanny in the back of Patton's car. Patton thought Fanny looked great in an calf lengh orange skirt and a shimmering green tank, with a white shrug.

"Okay my mom is part of the country club. This is the teen club that has a monthly party and such, kareoke etc... We're allowing inviting 3 people. Fanny is pretending to go on a date with Rick and I'm going on a 'date' with you."

"And you're going to sing your pretty little heart out," said Fanny.

"But I don't have a song to sing!" said Caterina protesting. It was a good plan but she wasn't sure if Rick was really going to dump Fanny for her. Then a song came on.

"Hey sing this, its Taylor Swift," said Fanny and Caterina looked at her blankly. She had no clue who that was.

"Its a country singing my dad's old CD's pulled me in," said Patton and Rick climbed in out from his house. 20 minutes later they were all seated and the karoke machine started. Caterina stood up and started to sing.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_  
_People would say they're the lucky ones._  
_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_  
_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._  
_Too many things that I wish you knew,_  
_So many walls that I can't break through._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_  
_You're doing your best to avoid me._  
_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_  
_Of who can act like the careless,_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side._  
_The battle's in your hands now,_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you say you'd rather love than fight._  
_So many things that you wish I knew,_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._  
_And we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end. _

Everybody in the room started to sing. Caterina, Patton, and Fanny looked at Rick for a reaction.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is where some minor characters come into action. **

Rachel hung her head for the second time that night. She was never going to find this Nigel Uno person. She wanted to see him and see if he was the one. She wasn't going to listen to Ava she may be captain of the swim team but she's wasn't the most popular person. That was Kuki Sanban's place.

"You okay Rach?" asked Hoagie coming up from behind her. They weren't that close but they did like each other.

"Yea why do you ask?" she asked him curious.

"I saw you fighting with Ava, I thought to check up. She can be really mean and nasty-"

"But really hot at the same time right Hoagie?" asked Rachel fully well knowing how Hoagie felt about the pretty girls in the school. Not that she was going to be that way.

"You know me all to well. You know I see everything these days, Patton and Fanny hooking Rick up. I saw you and Ava fight, I saw Abby talking to Maurice. I think they like each other..."

Rachel patted him on the back. All that flirting was really for her and Abby liked somebody else, Maurice Davis. Then again everybody liked him, he was even going to show kids around the high school, and he didn't even go to this school. He was going to show seniors around the college. Hoagie stared at the ground and Rachel took her hand off his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Hoagie, I know Abby likes you deep down. I think you have to lay off the jokes, that may be a turn off," said Rachel giving a piece of advice.

"But the jokes just scream me-"

"I'm not saying stop them forever. I'm just saying that you should tone it down a bit. So what else did you see?"

"Well I saw Bryson Mallory had the soccer team let him in. They just won the first game of the year. Laura Limpin replaced her glasses and got a make over from Kuki."

"Anything about Virginia and Bartie?" asked Kuki, she used to have this giant crush on Bartie back in 7th grade.

"She stopped being rebillious, and they want to go to Princton together," said Hoagie. He continued to talk to Rachel about the school's gossip. He should really work for the paper with this kind of material.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Hoagie and Abby Chapter! Well it combines them both. **

"Hey Hoagie, its been awhile want ta sit and talk?" asked the beautiful Abby Lincoln. Hoagie looked over at her surprised and nodded his head only half heartly.

"So what's up Abby?" asked Hoagie. He wanted to crack a joke but decided against it. Later after they had this talk that Hoagie wanted to get out.

"Nothing much just heading out with Maurice-"

"I want to talk to you about him actually. You two seem to be hanging out a lot, so are you to a thing now?" Abby looked at him and she giggle grinned at him. Hoagie looked at her confused by that giggle.

"We're not seeing each other. We're uh, going to show some kids around the middle school and high school," she said covering up for the fact that they were recruiting.

"Oh so that sounds like fun, so can we go on a date?" asked Hoagie. He said it so straight forward that Abby nearly fell of her chair. This really couldn't be Hoagie Gilligan.

"Sure Hoagie, how about the county festival?"

"Defiently how about tonight? It lasts only 10, and I can drop off Tommy with his friends," said Hoagie and he winked at her. He had to make sure Tommy got home.

"Sure."

**Ehh its short but thats what I have for them I actually would like a review about my next couple of stories: **

**The decommissioning off all of the characters**  
**19th Century captures numbuh 86 trying to swoon her **

**So pick which one I should do next **


	13. Chapter 13

**Rachel is from my story where Nigel and Rachel meet in a cafertia. I wanted some of my stories to connect. The Wally and Kuki part actually came from the big fish movie I was watching in English. **

**See the main guy wanted to get married to this girl he meet at the circus. He wanted to get married to ever since he was 18 which inspired my odd last part for Wally and Kuki. **

A food fight had started and Rachel was caught in it. But did she actually meet the mystery boy?

"Hey who threw that?" she called out and as soon as she said that a school wide footfight was breaking loose. Oh crud, and she ducked when someones mashed potatoes flew right at her. Nigel Uno was standing right behind doing this whole duck and throw techenique.

"Are you okay Rachel?" he asked her. To frazzled to figure out how he knew her name she just nodded. Spaghetti, mashed pototoes, chilli and somebody's _lunch box_ even flew through the air. Both manged to get little food on her clothes, which was her favorite orange tank with her teal colored sweater.

"I'm alright," she said popping up in front of an empty classroom. He had an arm around her waist and he quickly let go. She was wishing his hand was back there.

"Thanks for getting us out of there. Its a mad house," declared Rachel and leaned against a desk. "By the way how did you know my name?"

"It seemed to fit and you seem familiar to me." She studied him and figured out that he wasn't lying to her. Both of them were staring at each other and she started to talk.

"So your a junior right? Well you would have to be since that is 11th grade English. So where are you from? I mean where are you from in England, I know your from there because of the accent." He smiled at her and started to say something but frowned at a black kid behind her.

"I'll be right be okay Rachel? It was nice to meet you though," said Nigel and she nodded. Later she didn't seem him around.

-Maybe he had to go back to England she thought to herself later. She had about 5 minutes with them and she didn't even get his address or nothing. She was still going back though no matter what it took.

Plus it was a bonus that Eva looked jealous that Rachel got time with him. She never even had one second.

* * *

"Kuki I've been thinking about something. I know that the end of the school year isn't for a while yet," said Wally feeling good about what he wanted to say...

"You were never that great at Math Wally, remember Abby set me up to tutor you in Trig?" said Kuki. She had no clue where he was going with this yet. Who thinks of the end of the school year at the beginning.

"Kuki well I got accepted to Harvard, I sent in the application when I though I was going to high school for 3 years."

"Thats wonderful Wally then you can be the physical therapist. You can teach little old ladies who broke there legs karate," said Kuki remembering his future plans. Then it dawned on her about why this came up.

"Thats the problem-"

"You have to leave," she said plainly.

"Well I thought about this ever since we started dating. You know when the world stops when you find the person you want to marry? Well after college or high school which ever you choose. We have a whole year but I want to marry you Kuki Sanban."

"Yes I will marry you! Well once we get out of high school."


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter *sobs* Hehe I still don't own. However I would love to go to hollywood and just run into mr. W and find him making a KND movie and I'm allowed to help. **

**And Bryson Mallory is numbuh 13**

"Hey what do you want?" asked Nigel and something collided horribly with his head. The black boy who had in fact aged looked at the young galatic fighter. He decided to be unnamed with with his black hair.

"He isn't supposed to meet his old teammates isn't he?" asked the unnamed boy and the black boy nodded his head.

"Indeed the only place I can place him in is England, he doesn't know Sector E all that well. Let's hurry before he wakes up-"

"What about teenaged numbuh 362? She still remembers him and she used to have this giant crush on him-" started the unnamed boy who knew everybody in the KND.

"She will eventually forget she has a lot on her plate," said the black boy who walked Nigel's unmoving body hovering in the air. High schoolers really wouldn't care.

**

* * *

**Fanny looked over at Rick. Did Caterina's song mean anything to him at all?

"I didn't know Caterina could sing like that!" exclaimed Rick. Patton got all mad, Fanny's hand collided with her head, and Caterina's face fell. What was the point? Rick was going to like Fanny forever and always sabatoging her relationships. Fanny miffed at what just happened let loose her Irish side.

"Listen buddy Caterina just sang her heart out and you didn't even listen to it," started Fanny and Patton was holding her hand. Keeping her from making a scene.

"Listen Rick both Caterina and Fanny have something to tell you," said Patton. Caterina looked at Fanny and Fanny looked at Rick looking for a reaction.

"Rick I don't like you. I like Patton and I used to have a crush on Wally. I don't want to hurt your feeling but really have no feelings for you at all," said Fanny. Caterina started to stare at her wide eyed.

"You really don't like me do you?" Fanny nodded and sighed.

"Caterina really likes you," said Patton putting his hand around Fanny's shoulder.

"Oh." Caterina smiled when Rick came over to take her home.

"That worked," said Fanny leaving with Patton.

"Just like us getting Bryson Mallory and Laura Limpin together."


End file.
